Keung Lee
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Nellie Lee (deceased) | father = Ken Lee (deceased) | siblings = | relatives = }} Lieutenant Commander Keung Lee is the Security Chief aboard the [[USS Independence (NX-90201)| starship Independence]]. (Starship Independence) History Keung Lee is a unique human being. He was actually born in the late 20th century, who ended up in the 24th century because of a temporal accident. ("Starship Independence: Musical Parts (Part 1)") In the past, after graduation from University of Birmingham in England, Keung Lee was a history teacher in London at a comprehensive school. During his time in university, Lee joined the Territorial Army as a private infantryman. After five years, Lee resigned his teaching position and enlisted full time in the British army. He rapidly rose through the ranks and joined the SAS with the rank of Captain. He was accepted and over a number of years saw action with the SAS in such places as Northern Ireland 'bandit' country, the Gulf Wars, Afghanistan and Iran. He was seconded to an elite counter-terrorist unit codenamed 'Sentinel' which was specially formed to engage in a number of behind-the-lines operations in the Eugenics Wars. His life dramatically changed one day when he and four others were aboard an experimental version of a "seeder ship" used by the Augments. Unknown to the occupants of the vehicle, a Starfleet science vessel had been observing the effects of the Eugenics Wars when the experimental ship was caught up in the temporal slipstream behind the science vessel. The vehicle traveled through time with the Vulcans, and as it materialized in the 24th Century, it broke up and disintegrated, with one survivor - Keung. As he gradually recovered from his physical injuries, his own memories slowly returned and to his shock, discovered he was now living in the 24th century. An officer from the Department of Temporal Investigation, Breawyn Lem was then assigned to help Lee rehabilitate and assimilate into 24th century society. Lee realised that he was still a fish out of water and wondered what he could actually do - continue to be a history teacher or become a military man again. He eventually rejoined the uniformed service in Starfleet, taking an accelerated security officer training program at the Academy on the basis of his prior experience. Upon receiving his Starfleet commission, he was assigned aboard USS Independence, initially as Armory Officer, before taking on the role of Chief Security Officer. Personality & traits Self-motivated, outgoing personality and excellent communication skills who enjoys meeting challenges and seeing them through, while remaining confident and good humoured under pressure. A problem-solver with the ability to adapt well to new situations and to work as an effective team member. Strengths & weaknesses Keung is likeable with strong leadership skills. His military specialities include hand to hand combat and hand weapons. He is a good swimmer, but a botched military operation resulted in Keung having a fear of water. He often leads the way in hostile situations, sometimes a bit more reckless than he should be. He also loves physical training and military technology, having literally rewritten shipboard security doctrine aboard the Independence. Hobbies & interests He loves writing, and has experimented with programming holographic novels. He also has a keen history of Earth (being one of the few rare historians who has "actually been there", as it were.) Starfleet service Summary record Keung's first active assignment is the Independence, where he has steadily risen through the ranks as Armoury Officer, Assistant Chief of Security and currently is head of the Security Department. More recently, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander for his actions in the Borg incursion at Risa. ("Starship Independence: War's Embers") CO's file emendation, stardate 59976.9 Mr Lee's rapid promotion to full lieutenant during his assignment confirms his skill, talent, insight as well as administrative ability and keen judgment running field operations and incepting the Rapid Deployment Teams into Starfleet Security doctrine. He played a key role during the crisis on Diona Prime and at Abercrombe Base on the Federation-Tholian border, and has proven to be an extremely capable leader in the field. Lee, Keung Lee, Keung Lee, Keung